In orthodontics, devices are used to transfer the forces produced by the wires on the teeth, with the aim to move the teeth and correct in this way the wrong dental positions of the patient.
The devices used nowadays may be either metallic or else be made of materials with a more aesthetic appearance (with a colour similar to the one of the teeth). At the present time, these devices have basically a single piece, called generally the base, as it shows a horizontal groove on which the corrector wire is introduced. The fixation of the wire inside the groove of the device is done by means of metallic or elastic ties that join both devices. The groove actually used shows a width of 0.18 inches, or 0.22 inches.
Devices of such type are described in the European patent EP 1332727 by Kozo Kawaguchi et al. published on Jun. 8, 2003 and also in the European patent EP 1350482 by Yoshiharu Shin et al. in which the base is cemented onto the labial face of the tooth, and in which the corrector wire does not have a closure element. In some cases this corrector wire remains attached and covered by an additional closure element, as disclosed in the European patent EP 1287789 by Masaaki Orikasa, published on May 3, 2003.
Some years ago, some devices appeared which were fixed onto the posterior surfaces of the teeth (over the lingual faces thereof). This technique has been called lingual orthodontics and an example of this technique is shown in the European patent EP 1405610 by Arthur Rosemberg published on Jul. 4, 2004.
All the systems previously mentioned have the inconvenience that they require the carrying out of a tying operation of the wire in the groove of the device in order to adjust the wire over the tooth, this inconvenience being eliminated with the present invention, since in the reverse bracket, the wire or treatment arch is not placed, like in the former cases at base level, but at the level of a new closure element called cap, which has a groove to lodge the wire, and furthermore some retention mechanisms that fit with the base.